Eddy Misbehaves at Breakfast and Gets Grounded
Jillian Johns presents The Princess Of Friends And Families Episode 13: Tiara Trouble (Amy Rose version) Starring Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Dan Green as Knuckles Nica Lorber as Flaky Ellen Connell as Petunia and Giggles Kenn Navarro as Cuddles and Flippy Warren Graff as Toothy Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy Grey DeLisle as Kitty Katswell Jack Angel as Liquidator Jim Cummings as Negaduck Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt Michael Bell as Quackerjack Tino Isana as Bushroot Marÿke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk James Woods as Warren T. Rat Dean Whyatt Hall as Roo Jack Boulter as Lumpy Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Rob Paulsen as Brick Samuel Vincent as Edd/Double D Matt Hill as Ed Tony Sampson as Eddy Andi Whaley as Corina Bucksworth Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Mimi Tasogare Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence Andrew Francis as Shining Armor And more of the voice actor characters It was breakfast time, and everyone is eating their sweet breakfast. Dudley is having pancakes. Giggles and Flaky are having waffles. Petunia is having French toast. Ed, Roo, and Lumpy are having bacon and eggs. Blossom and Double D are having lucky charms. Princess Cadence is having waffle with vanilla ice cream. Shining Armor is having scrambled eggs. And Eddy is having but he is not having, liver and onions! "Dudley, I don't want to have liver and onions! They're so-- so yucky!" Eddy explained. "Come on, Eddy. It's good for you. Don't you wanna grow up to be big and strong?" Dudley added. "No! I want captain crunch!" Eddy shouted. "Eddy, we are not having captain crunch. The last time you eat liver and onions you said it wasn't so bad, remember?" Kitty explained. "NO!" Eddy snapped as she bangs the table. "Eddy, if you don't eat some liver and onions then you're not gonna get to go to the movies to see "Thomas And The Magic Railroad"! Dudley demanded. "But that's not fair!" Eddy wailed, as he throws the plate to Fagin, he falls off the chair. "OH! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!!!! MY UN-HE THREW THE BISH AT MY FACE ALL OVER IT!!!" Fagin screamed while crying. "Get Fagin to the hospital as fast as you can!" Shining Armor told Roo and Lumpy, as they bring Fagin to the hospital "Eddy! How dare you threw your breakfast at Fagin in the face?!" Dudley scolded. Eddy begins to stab Fagin real hurt badly! "That's it, Eddy!" Dudley yelled, as he stands up from his chair and points to his left. "GO to bed, you sneaky, naughty, cheating boy!!" "But, Dudley!" Eddy cuts off. "It's too late for talk now, Eddy. We try to reason with you but you wouldn't listen!" Kitty scolded. As Eddy left the table, crying, while runs upstairs. "You don't love me!" She sobbed, as she slams the door. "Oh, dear. Poor Eddy." Mike explained. "He seems so sad." Thomas O'Malley added. Outside the household Liquidator was watching that he heard Eddy has been grounded. He laughs, snickered evilly, "Finally! When the heroes left... HE'LL BE MINE FOREVER!!" He said, as he laugh evilly again.